


Cabin in the Woods: A Murder Mystery

by Orchidvines



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cabins, Forests, Gen, Murder Mystery, alone in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidvines/pseuds/Orchidvines
Summary: As an editor at a large book production company she had many manuscripts that needed approving. The stress got a little too much and so a vacation at her secluded cabin sounded perfect. Little did she know that one of those manuscripts was a Murder Mystery. The only issue: the plot seems a bit too familiar.





	Cabin in the Woods: A Murder Mystery

There were never ending stacks of paperwork and manuscripts haphazardly piled on her desk and a mug of long gone cold tea. Because while most of those manuscripts would never make it off her desk a few were worth the extra time she put into them.   
Being able to work from wherever and whenever was her favorite perk of being an editor. Which is why she was currently situated by a roaring fire in a little cabin that had just enough Wi-Fi to operate the computer on which she had to send updates about her progress evaluating which manuscripts made it to print.   
On this particular afternoon she had just gotten off the phone with her boss, a commanding man that expected speedy results. The phone call lasted long enough for slight pleasantries, updates, expectations, and for him to ask what the next project she would be going through. The last manuscript she had to consider was a horror short story that, if well written, may get into a Halloween edition of some magazine.   
She gushed that she loved getting into the nitty-gritty plot and putting herself into the stories, really living it. He commended her on her attitude and wished her luck on getting sucked into the story.  
So she settled into the recliner next to the fire, turned off her phone and computer for the night, and got to reading.   
From the first few sections it seemed to be about a hard working woman that was in need of some relaxation and so she went vacationing at a secluded cabin in the woods. As someone who was a patron of the creepy and spooky she thought the secluded cabin in the woods prompt had been thoroughly done but held out hope, her boss seemed very interested in the manuscript so who knew, maybe it was a slow build.   
After a couple more pages a shiver went down her spine a sent chills through her blood. It may have had something to do with the description of a cold, dark cabin and a lurking shadow outside its window or the fact that her dwindling fire had finally died out. But, she was too invested in the story and with a thick blanket wrapped around her she was warm enough for now and could still read by the light of the moon outside.  
Her boss was right, the story was captivating and defiantly going to be a put through to her higher ups with raving reviews and a recommendation to hire the author.  
Something about the details and description of a lone woman curled up thinking herself safe inside while a murderer was plotting her death outside a locked door just got her blood pumping. It was realistic enough to even make her think she saw movement and flickering shadows outside her own window!. It had been a long time since a scary story had made her that paranoid.   
So continuing the story, the woman dismissed the weird shadows and light footsteps as the wind and an active imagination via a good story. The climax resulted in a violent, bloody murder in the forest cabin. It described the blood mixing with the ashes of a fire, vacant eyes, and walls streaked with lifeblood. The realism made it into a mental picture of gore and violence. In the end ended the murderer gets away with it as no one knew where she was or when she should be back but her boss.   
It was after the story was complete and set aside that the woman began to worry and consider the oddly similar situation she was in to the lone woman in the story. She too was in a far away forested cabin with little signal, it was now cold and dark, she had been seeing the same shadows out her window, and she finally realized that truly her boss was the only one who knew where she was in the forest.   
This thought came with a sudden sense of dread as the door clicked open and a tall figure crept into the room. A knife in hand and a grin stretcher across his face. He didn't even change his suit.  
\----------------------------------   
A new report a couple weeks later:  
"We are with the poor woman's boss, the last person to speak with her on what was to be believed the night she was brutally murdered in her secluded cabin. Sir, what can you say about your employee?"  
Sat with the reporter was a sharp man with a commanding face and a pristine suit, with freshly washed and polished shoes, and a blood red tie. His comment was, "She was a hard worker and truly enjoyed her job. The last time I talked to her she was going to start a new manuscript. She seemed excited too. It was a murder mystery, as horrible as it is to say, she always said she loved to get into the story and really experience the plot. I guess she got her wish."


End file.
